Memory Band
|image= |season=2 |episode=14 |jdate=17 July, 2005 |edate=15 July, 2006 |previous=The Beginning |next=Human Behavior }} Memory Band is the 14th episode of Eureka SeveN. It appeared on the 17 of July, 2005 in japan, and the 15 of July, 2006 in English. Overview Renton, Stoner, and Dominic mull over previous and recent events — the appearance and disappearance of the Coralian and the mutiny of the SOF members who would become Gekkostate. Synopsis With the Coralian gone, the Gekko is in unhappy straights. Their ship is busted, they can't get to a ray line, and they're now the worst enemy ever. Eureka is doing better, and Renton goes over how he feels about Eureka. Things are starting to spiral way out of Renton's limited understanding; starting with Stoner partially explaining that Coralians are thought of as monters by people and not much is known about them. Dominic, who is writing his report on the recent events, believes the meeting with Eureka and Renton was more significant that one could possibly imagine. He believes it's proof of something Dewey has been on about, and does some research on Renton from mostly ray=out issues. The Seven Swell phenomenon in Bellforest and Renton coming that town confirm Dominic's suspicions. In a flashback, Axel says that the Seven Swell will destroy everybody but it's very pretty. To Dominic, it makes sense how the Nirvash could decimate them. First, the Nirvash is some sort of prototype. Second, Eureka was in the SOF. Third, the Amita Drive. Dominic comfirms this, since the Nirvash was the first LFO they found and Adroc Thurston was the one who discovered it. It was their first contact with alien lifeforms, and Eureka was supposed to take pat in Adroc's Ageha Plan but was transferred to the SOF instead by the military after Adroc's disappearance. He also discovers that it was Holland who stole not only Eureka but the SL-1200 Mk-II, which he renamed the Gekko. He also recruited former military personal to join him, and they leaked info on the Coralian. Dominic is bothered why they came to Bellforest in the first place. Whatever happened, from his perspective, the Nirvash's abilities took off and it all seems to revolve around Renton, and Dominic thinks he should pay a visit to Bellforest. On the Gekko, Stoner has a map to an excavation site that neither military no civilians go to. He starts to run off at the mouth about it, but Holland cuts him off saying it's the place where it's though everything all began. Memorable Quotes Phenomena and Mental Image My name is just an observer. I stand in the middle ground between phenomena and mental images. All sorts of natural phenomena would never be written in the records if someone wasn't there to observe it as it happens. My name is just an observer. - Stoner We are basically at a complete loss for words. We are like ants crawling in a desert trying to imagine what the other side of the sky is like. In this world so full of speaking so superficially, thereby shielding us all by the true nature of their beings. Is it worth anything to play along with the superficiality...and weave words of description? If we cannot get the point across then we should try harder. If you don't want to make the extra effort you should leave this place, embracing an eternal silence as you go. This is the exact theory they have been proving all this time. - Stoner Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Memory Band" by Rotary Connection. *It seems that most of the Gekko's crew are unaware that Renton is the son of Adroc Thurston. Category:Eureka Seven